My Once Broken Heart
by 5green9.0green2.0green2
Summary: There must be love waiting for you somewhere as let go of the one that you have now. RukaxHotaru


**My Once Broken Heart**

**So here is the songfic. Well, this is RukaxHotaru. I hope you'll like this. I'm still coming up of a good story for Natsume and Mikan. Please read and review. It would really make me happy if I receive alot of reviews. And by the way, the song I used is Fixing a Broken Heart by ****Azn Dreamers.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything.**

_**There was nothing say the day she left  
I just filled a suitcase full of regrets  
I hailed a taxi in the rain  
Looking for some place to ease the pain**_

Nothing. Nothing was said when she left me. I thought that I could make Mikan happy but who am I fooling. It's so clear that she is still inlove with Natsume. I let her go. Although it hurts but I want to make her happy. This is the least I could do for her. We were never meant to be in the first place. I regretted alot of things and I want to go to a place where I could start a new life.

_**Then like an answered prayer  
I turned around and found you there**_**  
**

As I stepped into this new place, she immediately caught my attention. She was unlike any other girl that I met.

"I'm Hotaru. I would be your neighbor. Unfortunately, the landlady asked me to give the introductions to the newcomer." She said in monotone.

"Unfortunately? You don't seemed to be happy with what you were asked to." I said. She is quite weird and what's with the cold treatment?

"I'm quite happy. We made a deal that if I did what she asked she will lower my rent fee. And by the way, you need to pay me for showing you around." She said with money signs in her eyes. I sweatdropped. But somehow she made me smile.

_**You really know where to start  
Fixing a broken heart  
You really know what to do  
Your emotional tools  
Can cure any fool  
Whose dreams have fallen apart?  
Fixing a broken heart**_

.Knock. Who in the world would knock that hard so early in the morning? I went to open the door and as soon as I opened it, camera flashes greeted me.

"Good morning bunny boy. It seems that you had a lot of admirers in the area. I think your pictures would really sell well. And also, I'm here to collect what you owe me yesterday." She said. Seriously, what's wrong with her? And just because I'm wearing bunny pajamas doesn't mean that she could call me that.

"What if I refused to pay? And give back those pictures." I said reaching out for her camera.

"Well,there would be a daily interest and I won't give you back these pictures. Ja ne bunny boy. It's nice doing business with you." She said as she went back to her place.

"Hey! Stop calling me bunny boy. My name's Ruka. And give me back those pictures." I shouted but it seemed useless. This girl's quite annoying but I really found her interesting.

_**Now I don't understand  
What I'm going through  
There must be a plan that led me to you  
Because the hurt just disappears  
In every moment that you are near**_

Just what the hell did I do wrong that made God punish me? I'm chasing around this freaky money loving girl because she kept on taking pictures of me in my most embarrassing situation. She kept on selling my pictures and I kept on chasing her. This is my life ever since I transferred at this place. But what 's wrong with me? There are times when I got too close to her whem I'm grabbing her camera and my heart would really beat really fast.

_**Just like an answered prayer  
You make the loneliness easy to bear**_

When I arrived at this place, I felt loneliness creeping through me. I don't have any friends here as well as my family and Hotaru had been my first friend. But because of this chasing thingy, I never felt lonely again and it seems like I'm enjoying my life alot more than I expected.

_**You really know where to start  
Fixing a broken heart  
You really know what to do**_  
_**Your emotional tools  
Can cure any fool  
Whose dreams have fallen apart?  
Fixing a broken heart**_

My phone beeped as I received a message. The message stabbed my heart and I felt an unbearable pain. The message was from Mikan saying sorry about what happened to us and that she and Natsume are getting married in a couple of months from now. She even invited me and said that Natsume wants me to be the best man if it's okay with me. I just stayed in my room and cried. It really hurts alot and I really don't know what to do.

_**Soon the rain will stop falling, baby  
And I'll forget the past  
Coz here we are at last**_

Click. I instantly knew that Hotaru is taking pictures of me. I'm not in the mood for any of that right now.

"Can you please leave me alone even just for today? Please." I dont want to sound rude, I might hurt her feelings.

"No I won't unless you tell me what happened to you." She said with her voice as cold as ever.

"You won't understand." I said.

"But I could listen." She said. I gave up and told her everything. Well, just like what she said she would just listen and so she never spoke a word after I started. I even cried in front of her and she just patted my shoulder. It's embarrassing to cry in front of a girl but she said that it's okay to cry because there's no point of hiding it.

"You are really an idiot. Crying over her is pointless you know. Just go to the wedding and show them that you have moved on with your life and that you're happy for them. That's what your supposed to be doing right?" Its the first time that she said a lot of things but Im doubting myself if I really moved on already.

"But I don't think I can do it." I said.

"Yes you can and stop arguing with me, will you or you're gonna pay." I just sweatdropped on what she said.

"Okay, okay. I guess it's time to forget the past." I said as I finally smiled. She smiled back at me and my heart started beating fast and I could feel myself blush. She stood up and went to the door. I went with her and as she stepped outside I said.

"Thank you. For everything."

What happened next really surprised me. She kissed me and went back to her place. I stood there at my doorway staring on nothing. As I made my way back inside, I can't help but put on a big smile. It's as if nothing happened. The storm ended and I could see the light again.

_**You really where start  
Fixing a broken heart  
You really know what to do  
Your emotional tools  
Can cure any fool  
Whose dreams have fallen apart?  
Fixing a broken heart**_

.Knock. I practically bang at her door early in the morning.

"What the hell do you want from me and stop banging at my door." She said as she opened the door. I was about to say something but she interrupted me.

"And about yesterday, that kiss costs alot and you need to pay for that." She said. As expected. -_-

"Then here's my payment." I said then I kissed her.

"Come with me at the wedding..." I said. And I could sense that she was surprised with that.

"Why should-" she asked. I ignored her question and cut her off.

"...as my girlfriend." I said looking straight to her eyes.

**Please tell me what you think about it. Thanks.**


End file.
